


Be My Fangirl

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, happy belated birthday you curly haired panty soiler, my fi rst fic here okay, this was for harrys birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Harry’s nineteenth birthday, and Louis decides he’s old enough for sex kinkier then they’d ever done. So he dresses up as a slutty fangirl, complete with an “I heart Harry Styles” t-shirt and rides the birthday boy into oblivion oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi this is the first fic im posting here. um if you read thnx and i hope you like it.

Everything was just right. Dinner was ready, stored in the oven to stay hot. Cake was taste-tested and in the fridge. The flat was clean and, per usual, gorgeous. Louis had closed his phone and shut down all sleeping Mac book airs. The bedroom was slightly redecorated, thick, heavy curtains drawn shut, casting a dark shadow in the master, bed covered in soft and luxurious pillows and sheets. Louis made sure that as soon as Harry got home, nothing or no one could interrupt them.

Louis stood in the middle of the living room, one small hand on his hip, the other tapping his chin. Once he decided that everything was perfect, he decided to head up the stairs and prepare himself. He walked in an elegant stride, smirking with anticipation at what Harry’s reaction might be later on.

It was Harry’s birthday, but he had still been forced to go over to the studio for something quick- Louis didn’t know what, and frankly didn’t care- and as soon as he would arrived home he would see Louis’ surprises.

When he got to the second floor, he veered into the made-up master bedroom, grabbed a bag imprinted with the name of an upscale lingerie boutique from the top shelf of the closet, and entered the master bathroom, shutting the open half of the double doors just in case.

He yanked his grey t-shirt over his head, tossing it behind himself onto a chair that he didn’t exactly know why was in the bathroom. He then resumed to unbutton his jeans, leaning down to yank off his ‘Dainty’ Converse and pull off the jeans by the folded cuff at his ankle. His boxers quickly joined the growing pile of clothing articles.

Once he was naked, he turned away from the large mirror behind the double sinks for fear of catching a glimpse of his naked body and feeling insecure. He reached out to the bag he brought in with himself and pulled out a large white t-shirt. Across the chest was ‘I love Harry Styles’, imprinted in plain black lettering. He pulled it over his shoulders, watching it cover his short torso completely.

He lifted his wrist and peeled off the hairband that was currently residing on his vein, leaned his arms behind himself and got to work fixing the shirt. He pulled the shirt from behind until it was stretched taut across his tummy. Taking the elastic, he tied up the extra material and tucked it up into the shirt. He then shuffled the newly-extra-tight shirt up his chest so his belly button would show, and glanced at the mirror, smiling in triumph. Once at a concert, he had seen a girl who looked around fifteen do the same thing to her ‘Niall’ sweater, and it looked quite nice, but when Louis did it, it looked skimpy, which was what he wanted.

He dumped all the contents out of the bag, catching the garters that fell out. He tied the ribbon belt of them around his waist, and grabbed the over-the-knee socks from the floor, slipping them on too. As soon as the tight lace top of the socks were digging into his thighs, Louis took the thin suspenders attached to the garters and clasped them onto the socks. He watched as the meat of his thigh bubbled around the way the undergarment tightened onto his skin, thinking that Harry would probably like that.

Soon after he adjusted to the feeling of what he was currently wearing, he snatched the red panties from the tiled floor and studied them. They were lacy, with whorls of light and dark red spawned around. He guessed they were what girls would consider ‘boyshorts’, since they were a bit longer than underwear.

He leaned down and slid each sock-clad leg into the knickers, gently pulling them up over his half-hard dick. He tugged at them before letting the waistband- adorned with a little diamond studded bow- snap on his waist with a wince. After that, he grabbed the last piece of clothing- a cheerleader skirt probably shorter then his hair- and put it on.

When he was finished tugging back on his Converse, he walked to the mirror and studied himself. He thought he looked fine, but he needed the finishing touches. So he went back into the bedroom, and knelt in front of the king-sized bed, shoving his hand underneath it and pulling out a tiny Sephora bag.

Louis went back into the bathroom and situated himself in front of the mirror. Carefully, he removed the lid of the black eyeliner pen and traced around his left eye, smudging the edges for a smoky look and then did the same to his right eye.

He pulled out the lip gloss- even though he could go this far, he just couldn’t do lipstick- double dabbed the wand in the small, skinny tube, and then started to smother his lips. He applied layer after layer, puckering up and doing smacking noises until his lips didn’t look as thin and dry as they usually did, they looked full and shiny and sexy and plenty kissable.

After that, he took out two extra elastic bands and tied two ridiculously small pigtails out of his hair. He brushed his bangs down into his eyes, leaned back and studied himself. To his relief, he didn’t look anywhere near a clown- since he had limited his makeup usage and the clothes looked like they belonged on his body- and to his amazement, he could actually admit he looked a bit sexy.He then heard his iphone vibrate from the bedside table.

I thought I fucking closed this, he thought as he rushed over to it, multitasking by checking if the lube was in the table and the condoms were removed. His petite hand then grabbed the phone.

“Hello?” he asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

“I’m almost home, bend yourself over the island.” A rough, deep voice came through, breathing hard.

“Harry?”

“Need you-god- need you spread when I get home Lou, fuck.”

Louis smirked. He could clearly imagine Harry driving with one large hand on the wheel, other on his black phone, eyebrows furrowed, wayfarers concealing lust-hazed eyes.

“Hurry,” he whined, a bit staged, but Harry probably wouldn’t notice. “I need your cock filling me up as much as it needs my arse.” He could hear the younger boy draw in a sharp breath.

“Don’t- don’t even think about touching yourself, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Bye.”

Louis hung up. He hadn’t been thinking about touching himself, but now he was. He made sure he closed his phone this time, grabbed the lube and skipped off down the stairs to the kitchen.

Peeking out the window, he could see Harry’s car in the distance. He rushed over to the island and hiked the skirt up onto his tummy, sliding the panties down just to his upper thigh so only his clenching hole was revealed.

He bent himself over the side of the cold marble, opening the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his two outstretched fingers. He snapped the lid closed and neatly put it beside his arm, rubbed the liquid over all his fingers and trailed them down his spine, circling his rim and sharply tucking two inside as he heard Harry pull in.

Louis slowly pumped them in and out, adding a third and sighing when he knew it wouldn’t satisfy him. His fingers were too small to make someone who was used to Harry’s cock happy, but it was still fine. After all, Harry was in the foyer now, slamming the door, so he could take it for a bit longer.

“Louis!”

“I’m in the kitchen, like I was told to be,” Louis sang back, chipper. He could hear the footsteps as Harry neared.

“Lou-fuck.”

Louis smiled into his arm, practically feeling Harry’s burning gaze over his body. He turned his head back to look. “Hi.”

“Wh-what…” Harry stuttered. His normally large green eyes were open even huger, his pink mouth gaping open. He slowly walked to Louis’ smaller, bent form and placed a large cold hand on the small of his back. “What are you…”

Louis slowly withdrew his fingers, leaning up from the counter and turned to face Harry. He felt his smirk grow wider as Harry’s eyes took in the shirt he was wearing.

“Shit.”

And there went self-control. Harry shoved Louis into the wall, pressing his heavily clothed body into Louis’ almost naked one, literally smashing their lips together. Louis instantly wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, fingers meshing into his curls and tugging greedily. Their mouths worked harshly, sliding together simultaneously, noses brushing together, Louis’ long eyelashes flittering against Harry’s cold, pink cheek.

Harry pulled back, breathing hard as Louis panted too, a wide smile still on his-glossy?- lips. As soon as Harry collected his breath again, he tilted Louis’ face up, studying it. Usually, his eyes were always half-lidded, but now they were wide open, blown, blue gazing heatedly into green. Harry could feel himself harden even more inside his pants as he realized that Louis’ eyes were rimmed in black, soft whisps of the eyeliner around his eyelids. He then stood back from Louis, who straightened up, as if to give him a better view

. Harry sucked his breath in, letting the short skirt and knee-high socks and the cute little pigtails and the panties around his thighs and the garters and the fucking t-shirt sink in. He looked at Louis’ feet then, and chuckled. Louis looked down and realized he was wearing his Converse.

“Oh shit,” he realized. Harry pulled him in, wrapping his arms around his naked waist and groping his free bum, letting them fill both of his huge hands, and smiled. “What, were you supposed to wear stilettos with this outfit?”

“Cheeky,” Louis murmured, going on tip-toe to kiss Harry quickly again. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Harry took Louis’ hand and headed for the staircase, shaking his head fondly. “Who’s cheeky?”

Louis giggled, walking behind Harry as he opened the door to the room and paused. His eyes scanned around, taking in all the redecorating lLouis had done.

“Well, what happened here?” he asked, turning to Louis with eyes seemingly about to burst with lust.

“Ah, nothing much.”

And they were in, slamming the door behind themselves in strange paranoia and Louis was crawling onto the bed, craning his head to watch as Harry threw off his coat and stripped of his white t-shirt, throwing it to the side.

He walked over to the edge of the bed, and Louis quickly unzipped his jeans, grunting while trying to help him pull them off.

“Harry, are these fucking three hundred sizes too small? Oh, wait, are they those jeans girls wear now, ya know, they look like jeans but are actually leggings?” Louis babbbled, irritated.

Harry just smiled, finally pulling them off with his boxers, and sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. He spread his thighs out, Louis settling between the long sprawl of legs, wrapping his own legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his neck. When Harry crossed his legs behind Louis, they attached their lips together again, slowly rocking together.

“Never tried this before, huh,” Harry murmured into Louis’ open mouth, before sliding his tongue in. Louis wriggled his chest closer to Harry’s, slightly nodding and moaning “mhm.”

It felt kind of erotic, Louis thought, and they probably looked pretty erotic, too. It felt good and everything, but he decided it would feel even better if Harry’s leaking dick was up inside him.

“Want you now,” he breathed, pulling back, their mouths still attached by a string of saliva.

Harry leaned forward, licking it off, and murmured “get on your back.” Louis climbed out of Harry’s broad lap, crawling into the spot Harry had been sitting in a moment before and sprawled out, watching the younger boy loom above him.

Harry kissed down Louis’ body, studying every scantily-clad part as he did. When he reached foot level, he yanked off Louis’ converse and stockings, keeping the garters tightly in place. He and Louis locked eyes, and Louis watched as Harry lifted his small left foot and kissed the ankle bone, before slipping the big toe in between his red lips and sucking.

Louis gasped, relief washing over him as he realized he had started usingsome knind of body odor spray a month prior on his foot. He gripped the pillow, scrunching his pert nose as Harry sucked his foot, groaning. He switched to his right one, murmuring “why didn’t we try this before, too?” and “God, Lou, every part of you tastes good.”

As he sucked the two first toes of Louis’ right foot, he rubbed circles into his left, and Louis was gasping. “Haz- you shouldn’t- unh,’ he gasped.

Harry smirked, removing the toes and kissing over them. He then began to kiss up the smooth ten legs, to the knee, biting the bone, and as he got higher he grabbed Louis’ thighs, yanking him near and threw both his legs over his wide shoulders, so Louis’ lower abdomen was two inches from his face.

He turned his head and started to suck on the soft, fragile skin of Louis’ left inner thigh, taking it wetly with closed, blissed eyes. He flicked his tongue out to run over the damp part, humming against it and moved to the right thigh, doing the same. He bit the skin, gently pulling it between his teeth, letting it go. He opened his mouth wide, and latched onto the part, vigorously sucking it open-mouthed until it was softer and red. He peeked out from under Louis’ skirt to see the older boy’s eyes clenched shut, his dainty little hands gripping the sheets.

Harry left Louis’ thighs and faced forward, licking his lips instinctively at the sight of Louis’ leaking hard-on held back by pretty lacy panties. He nuzzled his nose into it, feeling Louis’ entrance and how he stiffened at the strange ministration.

“Gonna fuck you in these,” Harry breathed. He then leaned in impossibly close and licked a wet, flat stripe with his tongue over Louis’ clenching hole under the barely-there material. Louis’ hands shot down, clutching Harry’s hair tightly, bucking up.

Harry breathed in, before sticking his tongue out and pushing it through the slightly-damp material he just licked into Louis’ hole. Louis moaned loudly, fisting curls even tighter, and opened his mouth.

“Har- I was s’posedta ma-keh you feel good-” he panted, writhing in Harry’s touch. Harry continued on, his nose rubbing against lace as his tongue went in as deep as possible, swirling around and changing rhythm from little licks to saliva- soaked presses. He leaned away, kissing over it and dug back in, all of his head being concealed under the skirt. His lips latched onto the under side of Louis’ balls, sucking and teasing, and Louis started to grind down onto his face, wriggling through the sheets and shoulders jutting out to get Harry deeper, eyes opening and mouth hanging on a stunned, quiet breath as he got it. The onslaught of Harry’s tongue was then pulled away, and Louis breathed in, face flush.

“Y’know what makes me feel good?”Harry asked, sitting on his knees between Louis’ trembling legs and spreading them to a breaking point as he leaned forward and snaked his tongue around Louis’ neck, “fucking you into something higher than oblivion.”

Louis stilled, before Harry grabbed him by his hips and flipped him over, muffling his yelp into the mattress by shoving his head in. He could hear Harry shuffle through the bedside drawer, grunting impatiently.

“Where’s the lube?” he asked. Louis turned to look at him, eyes widening. “Fuck,” he muttered, remembering he left it in the kitchen. “Downstairs.”

Harry looked back in the drawer. “Where’s the condoms?”

Louis had forgotten that he’d taken it out earlier, and he hadn’t exactly thought it through back then, but now, just realizing it, it was quite embarrassing to tell Harry that he wanted to stop using them. He flushed red again, sighed, and looked at Harry, mumbling “I took it out.”

Harry stared at him for a while, then grinned. “Okay.” He turned back to the drawer. “Is there some hand cream here or something…oh.”

Louis watched as he pulled the Sephora bag out from under the bag, and peered inside. “Oh,” he breathed again, pulling out the eyeliner pencil and a lipgloss tube. Louis’ head was jerked up as Harry gripped his chin and started drawing around his fumish eyes with the pencil, adding more and more lines of soft black, making Louis look even more like some model then he usually did, making him look foreign and yearned-for with the smoky colour. He then parted Louis’ lips with one thumb and spread another layer of lipgloss on their thin expanse, getting some of the subtly sparkly liquid on his teeth and attached their lips, kissing him messily with tongues in each others mouths and barely contacting, mostly smooching chin or cheek and when he pulled back and licked the residue of strawberry pink-tint gloss from his plump lips and looked down at Louis who had switched onto his back again while Harry was lube-hunting, he groaned.

He was sprawled wide open, one little hand limp on his chest, the other laying beside his head and curling into each other. His legs were hiked up, and the garters were digging into them, causing the meat to lump out from each side, and the sides of the suspenders. His belly button peeked out of the shirt that Harry really didn’t want to talk about, and the skirt- He snatched the bag again while crawling back between Louis’ legs, flipping lush curls out of sparkling dark green eyes, sifting through the contents and pulling out Lottie’s little faux-glass container holding vanilla flavoured lip tint.

“Lube,” he said, smiling down at Louis with his pretty, shiny lips and Louis could’ve almost been distracted enough to ignore but it’s really impossible to ignore someone who just said they were going to fuck you and make it easier by using your little sisters mouth makeup, isn’t it?

“Hu-” Louis started frantically, but Harry placed both legs back onto his shoulders and opened the gloss, his dark look from under his mass of hair shutting Louis up. He watched as Harry dipped two long, elegant fingers into the shiny, scented goop, tugged the panties down right under his fat bum and pressed the digits to the rim of Louis. He hissed quietly, because damn he should have known the gloss would be colder on his hole then on his mouth and he nodded and almost convulsed when Harry circled him and simply slid both dripping fingers right into Louis.

It wasn’t so bad, really, because Louis had been gleefully fucking himself earlier on his own fingers, in case you needed a reminder, but it was still about an hour ago and some teasing wouldn’t have been so bad.

Harry started to pump the fingers out, slowly dragging them against all of Louis’ inner walls and spreading them out so they brushed everything and each time they touched something pleasurous Louis writhed, mewling quietly into his shoulder, and Harry would smirk and wriggle them back in.

He continued with it, before slightly leaning down and licking around his fingers, tucked deep into Louis, and Louis cried out, desperately fucking down onto the fingers.

“Harry- c’mon- want you-” Louis was basically chanting dazedly, shuddering as Harry licked around his full rim again and pulled out. He dropped Louis’ shaky legs, and grumbled out “gimme a sec, it’ll take a bit to get covered,” and Louis giggled fangirlishly- because he was supposed to be Harry’s devout fangirl, right? The shirt- and watched as Harry’s big hands fumbled with multitasking holding the small container and rub little by little amounts of its contents onto his fucking monstrous hard, leaking, red dick.

He smiled fondly at the giant nineteen-year-old boy between his small legs, remembering how Harry used to be. Time flies so fast,were his thoughts. But as Harry finally slicked himself up and leaned down to lovingly, gently kiss Louis’ bruised and tender inner thigh he grinned happily. I love you so fucking much, Hazza. Happy birthday.

Harry looked down at Louis, looming over him and kissed his slippery swollen lips. “Love you, Lou,” he mumbled, and Louis hummed against his mouth. “Love you more, babe. Happy birthday.”

When Harry pulled away and lined himself up to Louis’ entrance, he chuckled. Louis glanced down at his wide-open legs, about to ask what was funny when he saw Harry’s dick was slightly shimmery.

“Wha…?” he questioned, before remembering the lube substitute Harry had used, “oh.”

“Mm,” Harry replied, before pausing. “Mm. Lou, get up.”

Louis looked at Harry strangely, tugging at one of his mussed pigtails nervously. “Huh?”

Harry lifted Louis up forcefully, placing him on the side and rolled onto his back into the spot Louis was lying in a second before. “Want you to ride me so good,” he groaned, grabbing Louis’ half-covered bicep and tugging him over. Louis nodded vigorously, mumbling “wh-whatever you want,” and crawled onto his hips, taking his fully hard dick into one small, lithe hand.

He licked his lips, picking his hips up and positioning himself over Harry, wanting to feel him badly. Before he dropped down, he peeked at Harry, who had his arms folded under his head and was watching through half-lidded green eyes, lazy smirk painting his dark red lips. Louis huffed at the way Harry looked so dominatingly at him, and decided to drive him crazy and knock that mischevious grin off his creamy white face by gripping his shaft harder with one hand, and lifting his skirt with the other to give Harry full view of his flushed, leaking member and how his hole hungrily took all of Harry in as he sunk down with a quiet whimper, Harry making a low noise too at the feeling.

Louis rolled the skirts waistband twice and hiked it up onto his tummy, before breathing in and lifting up and dropping back down with a moan. He leaned forward and gripped Harry’s biceps, then began to move in a planned pace.

He hitched his arse back up and pushed back down, grinding onto Harry harshly. Harry’s large hands shot out from under his head and clamped firmly onto Louis’ waist, fingers digging marks into the skin under the skirt.

Louis shakily tangled his hands through Harry’s sweaty, shiny curls and slid back down, making a rhythm of getting off, coming back down, grinding and repeat. Harry groaned loudly, getting a tighter grip on Louis’ waist, as if saying he was taking control.

Louis’ stomach and thighs clenched his lower abodomen as he let himself go and let Harry lead. Harry yanked the smaller boy up and slammed him down roughly, one hand slipping back under Louis and clenching an arse cheek. He pinched it, bringing Louis back down and Louis hissed, rocking back and forth.

“Call me your daddy,” Harry hissed, squeezing harder and moving Louis back and forth onto him. Louis looked down at him, tears brimming his eyes.“Huh…?”

Harry took both hands under Louis’ arms, earning a yelp from him as he lifted him up and forcefully thrust up into him once, the sweat beading his forehead flying off.

“Who’s owning your arse right now, baby? Who are you a slut for?” he nearly growled, thrusting up into Louis again and watching as Louis threw his head back, saliva dripping in two separate streams from his lips.

“Y-you, da-” he began, before Harry flattened his back again and shoved him down. Louis began helping him, gaining some control and bouncing on Harry eagerly.

“Moremoremore, daddy!” he shouted, blunt fingernails dragging down Harry’s damp chest, rubbing the birds quickly. Harry took one hand up and rubbed his nipple, making Louis breath in sharply.

“Answer me, slut. Who owns you? Who fucks you so good? Are you a whore for any man other than me?” His dick brushed against Louis’ prostate, and Louis nearly screamed. His body was turning into jelly at how hard he was bouncing and clenching, and from Harry’s ragged and filthy words, he knew they were both close. He shook his head, hair flying out of the pigtails and elastic bands landing somewhere he didn’t give a shit about.

He looked down rapidly as Harry continued to pound him, almost shouting at how much he loved the way their bodies looked when they were dripping in liquids and connected like this.

“No, Harry, I’m only your slut, I only love your fat cock fucking me senseless-mm, daddydaddydaddy more, fuck me more, harder-!” he answered breathlessly, riding Harry like it was their last time.

Harry leaned up and licked Louis through the skirt dirtily, biting his tummy softly. “God, babe, one day I’m gonna have to film this, film us fucking so you can see how good you look up there, all for me, taking only your daddy’s dick, you need-to see how good we look together-shit-”

Louis clenched, fucking himself down onto Harry’s monstrous cock entirely to pleasure Harry and himself, bouncing harder and harder, rocking and grinding to make Harry get deeper and just touch his sensitive spot. “Daddy-!” he screamed, ” fuck, fuck me harder, daddy, I need your thick, hot cock deeper, want you to come inside me, wanna feel you-”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes dark with hunger and he lifted Louis up again and fucked up into his tight, thick sexy body, shouting out foul language and completely owning the older boy, showing him that since he also was older now that he was possesive and dominating, that if given the option he would just split Louis open and take him repeatedly or just eat him up and for added measure he took his right hand and spanked Louis’ delicious thigh hard, making it jiggle slightly and causing the garter to snap open.

Louis gasped, head tossed back and body furiously moving.“Yes, Harry- daddy, god, yes, more, fuck me more, fucking ruin me,” he screamed, begging harder as Harry repetitively slapped his now pink-and-red flushed thigh.

“Gonna come in you, slut,” Harry growled roughly, slamming in a last time and shouting, coming hard and fast and hot and thrusting Louis down to take it all for the first time and the feeling was so fucking good for Louis that he mewled brokenly and came probably harder than he ever had in his life, body shuddering through orgasm and softly convulsing.

Harry dropped his arms beside him, and Louis splat into his chest, both of them panting and breathing and tangling hands and feeling stickier and dirtier than they ever had. Louis peered up at Harry. “Ha-mm,happy birthday, babe,” he whispered, kissing over his heart softly. Harry smiled, bringing a hand down to ruffle Louis’ matted hair.

“Thanks, love. Probably the best one yet.” Louis sat up suddenly. “Right! I have so much planned for today, we need to get up and clean ourselves, no being lazy.”

Harry groaned indignantly. “Lou, no, I wanna stay here and cuddle, you’re so soft,” he whined, and Louis giggled.

“Wow, how grown up,” he mocked, getting off Harry’s dick with a wince and crawling up to his ear. “Come take a shower with me, babe, I might give you a birthday blowjob,” he whispered in that seducing tone that had Harry doing whatever he wanted, like at this moment.

Harry quickly rolled off the bed, smiling at himself and grabbing Louis’ hands, leading him into the master bathroom.

“Love you so much, Hazza,” Louis sighed, kissing his sweaty back. “My boy has grown into a man.”

Harry turned around, tilting Louis’ head up and kissing his forehead. “In more ways than one, Lou,” he said cheekily, and Louis sighed happily.

“Dork,” he chirped as they began to kiss and tangle their dripping bodies together, content in the moment of harryandlouis.

 

~end


End file.
